magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue – The Witch Mansion's Daybreak
Part 1 Thinking back upon it, it still hasn’t been one month since his school entrance. Despite so…he completely thought of this Witch’s Mansion as his third home. The deep affection welled up in his chest was the same kind with the affection he had for Institute and Hayashizaki House. At last…he could go back home. Kazuki’s room didn’t change at all anywhere from before he departed. Lowering his back to the bed, he could feel his own heart slowly be at ease. And then his heart leaped toward the new days from tomorrow on. What was he going to make tomorrow for breakfast? What should he do to make the senpais happy…. ‘konkon’ A voice of gentle knocking rang out. After he answered ‘come in’, the door opened and Kazuki was surprised looking at who appeared. Koyuki was wearing the usual rabbit-eared maid clothes. “Puu.” Moreover she said an unusual thing. “Puu?” When Kazuki immediately tilted his head, Koyuki expressionlessly replied. “Didn’t you know, the cry of a rabbit is ‘puu’. They are fundamentally reticent but when they fawned by the pet owner they make some noise.” “Is that so…. No, even if I knew that, I basically don’t understand the meaning of what Koyuki is doing though. Right now Koyuki is a rabbit, is that it?” “Correct, that’s so.” With a faintly red face, she approached Kazuki with small steps. And then she pushed Kazuki’s shoulder continuously and forcefully made Kazuki fall on the bed. “Koyuki?” “Puu.” Toward the pushed down Kazuki who was wide-eyed, Koyuki climbed on while saying ‘puu puu’. “E, err, what in the world are you doing? Koyuki-san?” “Puu. I came to give Kazuki my gratitude.” “Such thing like giving gratitude, I didn’t do anything…I mean what kind of gratitude is this!?” “Kazuki is supposed to have a fetish to be happy when he is being licked by girls in animal-ear appearance.” “You bring that up again now!? No, when you say such things like fetish then it makes me look abnormal, however if someone gets licked by a cute girl then as long as he is a man anyone will get happy you know…!” “Moreover you are supposed to like maid uniforms. You said that it suits me.” Unable to deny it, Kazuki kept silent. With red face that contained embarrassment and saying puu, Koyuki came on top of Kazuki and hung over there. And then she brought her face near Kazuki and licked his cheek. The soft tongue licked Kazuki’s cheek repeatedly ‘pero pero’. “It’s ticklish.” His murmur was mixed with perplexity, but a thrill ran through his spine. “Puu” Koyuki leaked out a dissatisfied voice. “When Charlotte was the one that did ‘pero pero’, I heard that you responded more enthusiastically…” “You heard such a detailed story!?” Kazuki thought it couldn’t be helped, he did the same thing like that time. He hugged back Koyuki tightly, ‘Koyuki is cute! Cutee-!” and he stroked her head. “Please stroke my head more…” “Your precious beautiful hair would be messed up you know?” “I don’t mind even if it got messed up.” While his shame went flying somewhere and he stroked Koyuki’s head while calling her “Cute” repeatedly, Koyuki resumed licking him and saying “Puu!” happily. Koyuki’s tongue’s movement changed, her lips pinched Kazuki’s cheek and she started sucking with ‘chuu’ sound. “I never thought that Koyuki would demonstrate her affection like this.” With a plopping sound, Koyuki separated her lips from Kazuki’s cheek. “You…weren’t you the one that made me lose all of my escape route? Please take responsibility.” And then this time it was Kazuki's lips, she blocked it with her own lips. She strongly pressed the lips, held his lips between her own, and with a ‘chuu’ she sucked the inside of Kazuki’s mouth and frolicked around with the kiss. There was this sensation that their feelings were conveyed to each other using this contact between lips, even more than compared to the feeling that was conveyed using words. A large heart mark came flying from Koyuki’s chest. “Kazuki…is it fine for me to sleep using Kazuki as the replacement of my plushie?” Koyuki said with a sweetly intoxicated look. It looks like she meant just like that time in the Sword Division dormitory. “…Koyuki is surprisingly spoiled huh.” “Puu. Just for tonight.” “It’s fine but, this makes my reasoning that was trained as a swordsman come under doubt.” “I trust you, I too still feel a little scared to do something even more than this.” Having great relation with multiple girls, and understanding each of their positivity level completely, also although he had already done kissing with some of them, but for him to take action that stepped into an even further area, some sort of determination was necessary. Koyuki smoothly bared open her maid clothes, leaving only the blouse and underwear on. “W, why did you take them off!?” “I always sleep with this appearance habitually. Kazuki should already know this right?” Toward Koyuki who came pushing her soft fair skin with red face, while persuading himself to keep hold of his reasoning, Kazuki accepted her and embraced her in return. Part 2 And then a day just like usual began. When Kazuki who woke up early in the morning came out to the garden of the Witch’s Mansion, Hoshikaze-senpai was there even though they didn’t make any promise beforehand. Toward their mutual tacit understanding, a heart mark came flying from Hoshikaze-senpai. “Hehehe” Floating a smiling face that looked like a young man, Hoshikaze-senpai prepared her katana. “It’s not good to not do the warming up you know?” “Because I want to quickly exchange swords with you♪” Kazuki made a wry smile seeing the high-spirited senpai. After they practiced for some time, the figure of Kaguya-senpai who was supposed to be weak in the morning because of her low blood pressure finally came in her negligee while walking in stagger. The eyes that seemed to look at the far-away blackly and her faintly blushing cheeks…somehow it looks erotic. Without even saying good morning, Kaguya-senpai suddenly clung to Kazuki who was sweaty all over. “Otouto-kun, you smell even more like a man than usual--“ “Senpai, I cannot swing my sword if you hug me…” Kazuki was bewildered. When she suddenly said something about smell, he also felt some embarrassment. “Wait Kaguya, don’t you know that right now he is practicing sword with me!?” Hoshikaze-senpai flared up at Kaguya-senpai. “It’s not fair for Hikaru to get every morning. Today is a long awaited morning, that’s why the law of anti-monopoly is passed in the student council. Therefore the practice is suspended.” “Th, that…” Hoshikaze-senpai made a crestfallen face in shock. “This is tyranny! I won’t recognize this just because you are the student council president! Even though I had been looking forward to practice with Hayashizaki-kun for a long time!” “Even me had amassed craving for a long time too!” Like she was saying that she wouldn’t hand over her toy, Kaguya-senpai hugged Kazuki’s head tightly. Kaguya-senpai’s scent tickled his reasoning. It was the thick pheromone of the gorgeous senpai. “What’s with that desire?” “…But, I had used Asmodeus’s magic a lot recently after all.” Looking closely, Kaguya-senpai’s pupils had changed into violet color. S, so that’s it! Senpai was sexually excited from Asmodeus’s secondary effect! “Otouto-kun is go-ing with me-!” While saying that Kaguya-senpai headlocked Kazuki. Kaguya-senpai’s chest was pressed to his face completely. The bombastic elasticity sensation beyond this thin negligee…senpai was going no-bra when she went to sleep…! Seeing through the innermost thought of Kazuki who was like that, Kaguya-senpai was “fufufuu” laughing. “Hayashizaki-kun, your face are too slovenly! That kind of thing during the training is not good, isn’t that right!?” Hearing what Hoshikaze-senpai pointed out, Kazuki was ‘That’s right!’ and coming back to his senses with a ‘hah!’1. Hoshikaze-senpai cutely pouted her lips like a duck mouth, but Kaguya-senpai tightened her headlock even more with ‘tapun’2. “…The worst. As I thought, the Witch’s Mansion is filthy, huh.” “This voice, Kazuha-senpai?” When Kazuki turned to the direction of the tired voice while glued to Kaguya-senpai, Kazuha-senpai was standing there in her Sword Division’s uniform. Since when was she there? Perhaps she had also watched the practice. “Regarding the finished off master of the ominous magic power, I came to say my gratitude but…” Saying so she poured a cold gaze to Kazuki. Of all things right now Kazuki’s face was still bouncing against Kaguya-senpai’s chest. Beside that Kazuha-senpai, Futsunushi no Kami’s avatar was floating. “GUWAHHAHHA! You had shown the demonstration of your own justice splendidly! I have to apologize for suspecting the Solomon 72 Pillar! Sorry-. As an apology, how about I give my cooperation with Solomon 72 Pillar from now on!” Futsunushi no Kami nodded his sword body quickly. “That’s what Futsunushi no Kami say, so…I don’t plan to get along with you but I came to give my greeting.” …Don’t tell me! There was something flickering in Kazuki‘s head, he poured his magic power to Solomon’s ring. Amasaki Mio―137 Lotte―113 Hiakari Koyuki―105 Otonashi Kaguya―85 Hoshikaze Hikaru―49 Tsukahara Kazuha―28 As expected Kazuha-senpai was added to the list! It was because Futsunushi no Kami had pledged his cooperation towards Leme! …Though looking at it, her number was low. But based on what Leme said, the value around 30 was generally something like friend already though. “In the end Kohaku’s plan ended in failure. But Kohaku said that based on the result, this is good.” Kazuha-senpai whispered. The majority of the Sword Division’s buildings were damaged badly. It seemed that the reconstruction would need a while. A large change was inevitable toward the Magic Division and the Sword Division from now on. Though what kind of change it would be was still not known. “Though from the beginning I don’t really have any interest about the Sword Division or the Magic Division, so it doesn’t really matter to me. …Well, for the time being thank you. That’s all.” Kazuha-senpai turned her back to Kazuki. “…Kazuha-senpai, if it’s okay with you how about practicing together?” “Oh, that’s a good idea isn’t it, Hayashizaki-kun♪” Hoshikaze-senpai got onboard with the idea, but without turning back Kazuha-senpai was saying “No way, why do I have to with you: bluntly and refused. …As he thought, the positivity level was low. Couldn’t be helped really. “Then just one word…Kazuha-senpai’s muscle control‘s balance is bad. Moreover senpai put too much strength when swinging the sword so that bad muscle balance all come out. Because of that senpai’s form is flawed and your swordsmanship becomes limp.” “Eh?” Kazuha-senpai’s eyes turned wide and she looked back. Surely she had some understanding of it. “Senpai had always practice-swinging and practicing kata by yourself, isn’t that right? …Kaguya-senpai, I want to have a serious talk so please release the headlock.” “But I, usually I was always made fun by those guys in the class that my movement was too flawed after all. Anyway, when I try to learn how to move beautifully…” “The effect is the opposite, you know? Even if you keep repeating practice-swinging by yourself without noticing the source of the form’s flaw, it would only make the flaw all the more. I thought that if we practice together than I could give some advice for that. Did Kohaku not give some advice like that?” “…I like to practice just by myself. After all I always made fun of.” “That feeling of not wanting to show anyone your efforts until you become strong and triumphed, I can honestly understand that. But practicing sword alone is absolutely no good. Because you won’t be able to notice when you formed the bad habit. If senpai doesn’t like to practice with me, then please absolutely practice with Kohaku. Or otherwise with Kanae of our house.” “Y, you even say absolutely!? Alone is no good!?” Kazuha-senpai was staring motionlessly hearing Kazuki’s strong words. “Absolutely.” “I, I know…I will do some consultation-” With a ‘puih’ Kazuha-senpai turned her back. Then she looked back with a glance. “It was just a one-time fight, but you could understand the flaw of my form and the source?” “After all Hayashizaki-style is a school that put the importance of observing the opponent above all else.” At first his step-father was only giving him perceiving training, he couldn’t touch the sword at all. And then the period when he kept losing against Kanae, Kazuki too got scolded by his step-father when he trained secretly. “…Looking at my greenhorn sword, everyone around me were just making fun of me. Thank you…for looking at me properly.” A heart mark came flying from Kazuha-senpai’s back. Tsukahara Kazuha―29 The positivity level increased just a little. This was one more step toward becoming friend with her. “GUWAHHAHHA! I am a sword but I don’t know how to handle a sword! So there is actually a reason why Kazuha is a greenhorn! GUWAHHAHHA!” “Don’t laugh, stupid Futsu no Kami-! Later!” Leaving only those word behind, Kazuha-senpai dashed away with her Sword Division’s uniform flapping. “Well the, how about we continue our sword practice?” After seeing away Kazuha-senpai, Hoshikaze-senpai showed her eagerness with her fresh sweat shining in the sun. Kaguya-senpai quickly interjected right there. “Now that I remember Otouto-kun. I’m not particularly want to obstruct Hikaru but, there was a message telling Otouto-kun to come to the school early today.” “Early? Why?” Kazuki tilted his head while Hoshikaze-senpai pouted her cheeks at the side. “The new headmaster has something to talk about with Otouto-kun.” Kazuki finally arrived at the Headmaster Room nervously. After he knocked the door, he entered the room. The national knight academy was an important organization that was burdened with the future of Japan’s defense. That being the case, the inside of the room where the top of this school performed his official duties was designed extravagantly. Red carpet was spread out, in the middle of the room a table made from marble metal and a leather sofa was placed. A lot of people connected with the government often came here. However right now in this place, the official owner of this room was not here. “I will hold my post along with the headmaster post concurrently for a while. At the next student general meeting, I will do the official inauguration greeting along with the board chairman’s successor.” “…Is that so?” For the time being he didn’t say any congratulation sentence and gave an unclear reply to the new Headmaster Amasaki. Right now Headmaster Otonashi was still losing his consciousness. Similar with magic intoxication, it was still unknown whether he could recover his consciousness from now on. The new Headmaster Amasaki was gloomily making a strict face like a bird of prey. Kazuki was withering in front of him. {Oi, King. Leme think that your status as a King is even more greater than headmaster, isn’t that right?} Leme made fun of him with telepathy. No, I’m not withering because he is the headmaster…. Rather the feeling that he was meeting with the father of a girl he dated was considerable. “Your treatment until now…you are not an observation target anymore and you are going to be accepted officially as the first year of the Magic Division. We…I need to apologize for my misunderstanding until now.” Headmaster Amasaki suddenly stood up and bowed his head to Kazuki very deeply. Kazuki was surprised against the sudden development and also rather grateful. “No, in the end I am safe like this, there is no need to lower your head like that.” Though certainly he met a lot of harsh eyes from the staff room of the Magic Division…. This old man came to the battlefield searching for Mio, and he got pierced by a tentacle while blaming Naiarlatoteph's wrongdoing when he saw through his real identity. Mio also desperately worked to heal this person. Surely this person is not a bad person, was what Kazuki thought. “Just because you are safe didn’t change the fact. …I’m sorry.” Toward Headmaster Amasaki who obstinately lowered his head, Kazuki had a sudden inspiration. “…Then, please lend me your strength from now on.” “What?” Hearing the unexpected words, Headmaster Amasaki raised his sight. “My legal standpoint is supposed to be still close to that of an illegal magician. Anyone of the society still doesn’t believe about me and Lemegeton yet. As I aim to be a King, a strong shield in my back is necessary. I have had enough of all this troubles already.” This matter had to be said right now in this moment when he had a superior position. I need political strength. The person in front of me had that power. “Please lend me the strength so I can become a King.” Nonetheless, no matter how superior his standing was, that was words that required courage to be said. To aim to be a King was the same as aiming for a harem. Naturally inside that harem―this person’s step-daughter, Mio was included. The eyebrow of the strict old man was twitching. “…Even if you didn’t say it, I was planning to do that in the first place.” “Eh?” Kazuki leaked a stupid voice from the unexpected reply. Headmaster Amasaki sat back on the chair. “Right now, my first job as the headmaster is to make you considered to be a necessary existence. The first thing I plan to do is to recommend to the government to make the law concerning the illegal magician and Sacred Treasure to be more flexible.” “Regarding the illegal magician and the Sacred Treasure…” That was certainly two of the matters that Kazuki considered as problems. Other than himself, this also had relation with how Kazuha-senpai and Kohaku were treated. “The fight this time prove that even the cooperation of the that is not Solomon 72 Pillar also bring out some good things. I’m collecting the data and making a written opinion for the people I’m close with that are connected to the government. The Sword Division’s Tsukahara Kazuha is an illegal magician too, but she is able to be accepted as the Sword Division student up to now. By some chance she could also be accepted into the Magic Division.” “About that, I think the person herself feels reluctant though.” “After that I have to work in erasing the blame from the false report about your conduct from the two knight that included about the carrying of Sacred Treasures. I have contacted them last night but those two were wanting to meet with you. Those two are children that I formerly taught.” Board Chairman.Amasaki’s expression loosen a little. Is that so, those two people we met in the Haunted Ground…Kondou-san and Souma-san also got dragged into this. “In the first place those two didn’t have any reason to make a false report. The one who falsified that report was me and Headmaster Otonashi. Despite my position as the board that ought to inspect the headmaster’s conduct, rather I was complicit with his action completely. Forgive me.” …He could guess what roughly happened. Headmaster Otonashi, for the sake of trapping Kazuki, it seemed that he made use of the two knights that happened to be present in Kazuki’s quest. For that purpose he made the Board Chairman Amasaki that was connected with them to conspire with him. The Board Chairman Amasaki was also the side that was used…maybe that kind of thinking was way too softhearted. “Then, is it okay to return the Sacred Treasures those two lent me?” “…Was the Sacred Treasures a useful weapon?” Toward Kazuki’s question, the new Headmaster Amasaki returned back a question conversely. “If I didn’t have that Sacred Treasures, I would be dead about two times.” “Is that so? Then it’s fine even if you carry it. From now on I will release the written opinion about effective practical use of Sacred Treasure. It will also elevate the position of the swordsmen don’t you agree?” If that was implemented, Kohaku’s wish would be granted too. This felt like he was bewitched by a fox3. …Really, all his wishes were forestalled by the headmaster. “However the written opinion that I will release, whether or not it will have persuasion power is going to on the efforts of all of you from now on. If it’s not accompanied with real substance then it won’t have any power at all.” The Board Chairman4 Amasaki gave such a warning. “Your rank-E is also retracted. From now on you will also gradually accept more advanced quests.” “Then…I can also participate in quests related to Loki!?” Headmaster Amasaki nodded toward Kazuki’s surprised voice. The thing he could do had widened in one stretch…! “The last…aiming for the abolishment of discriminatory system toward the Sword Division in this Knight Academy, we are going to integrate the management of the Magic Division and the Sword Division. Beyond that is my first work as the headmaster.” Making the management of the Magic Division and the Sword Division into one!? …While until now the Magic Division and the Sword Division were both a course of study in the Knight Academy, in practice both of them were operated with a really different system that make them looked like different schools. Making the Magic Division and the Sword Division into one was Kaguya-senpai’s dearest wish, but this new Headmaster said that it would be realized in the management level. “You all handed over a URD to me, but…the content still cannot be verified completely, but it seems the government also have a considerable connection with Headmaster Otonashi’s conduct. Probably it will turn into a big problem. After purging the political power that is close with Headmaster Otonashi, the political power that is close with me will be remaining behind. No one will be singing any objection about my reforms of the Knight Academy.” “Headmaster Amasaki…weren’t you wounded fatally yesterday and only got emergency treatment? Aren’t you working too fast?” “Mio-tan…no, Mio was nursing me so I’m fine.” Oi, you were saying Mio-tan you know, this old man. “Oi jiji5, you are a capable aide huh! Though your attitude is a little big.” Leme materialized at Kazuki’s side and spewed out thoughtless remark. “…All of it is roughly like this but, do you have any other wish?” Headmaster Amasaki smoothly ignored Leme. After talking until this far, my wish after this is― “Then I only have one last thing.” “What?” “From now on too, please let me stay in the Witch’s Mansion.” He was not an observation target anymore. If the Magic Division and the Sword Division was integrated, he might lost a just excuse for staying in the Witch’s Mansion. “…You want to stay in the Witch’s Mansion from now on too? Over there is a girl dormitory you know?” “Yes” Without any hesitation he returned an immediate reply. To say the words that he didn’t want to say the most, Headmaster Amasaki made a bitter face like he wanted to say such thing. “Over there is the most optimum place as the base of Our King’s harem-making! Oi jiji, from now on you are going to cooperate with Our King’s harem-making too!” Leme interjected with arrogant talking. Headmaster Amasaki was making a deep breath like it couldn’t be helped. “Haahh very well. However the Witch’s Mansion to the end is a student council’s dormitory. If you say that you want to live there, then you too have to become a suitable human for that.” Kazuki knitted his eyebrows. It was an unusually astounding words. In short what was the headmaster telling him that he need to do? “Make a conspicuous service in the quest, and then becoming a rank-A like Mio and Koyuki, is that what you mean?” “No…along with the integration of the Magic Division and the Sword Division the student council will be renewed completely too. It is still pending under consideration but, a new top position of Chief Student Council President is going to be made with the Magic Division’s student council president and the Sword Division’s student council president under it, that is the form we planned. For the purpose of making the Magic Division and the Sword Division into one, just making the system equal is not enough, a symbol that’s easier to understand is necessary.” “…Chief Student Council President.” Certainly when such structure could be made, it felt like the whole academy will become really one. “I am thinking of doing the election of the Chief Student Council President in the next student general meeting. The candidates will be chosen from the recommendation and those that announce their candidacy but, Otonashi Kaguya and Hayashizaki Kanae, and the likes of Hoshikaze Hikaru seems to be the ones that would become prominent candidates.” Well, looked like what he meant by suitable was around that area. Other than those three, maybe Kazuha-senpai that was elevated by Kohaku’s party could also be included. But if possible he wanted Kaguya-senpai to be the one that was chosen. “As for me…until now Otonashi Kaguya was forced with very heavy responsibilities by Headmaster Otonashi. I want you to lighten her burden.” “I see, so it’s like that. Please leave it to me.” In other words, when Kaguya-senpai becomes the Chief Student Council President, from there on it would become even harder for her so I need to give her my support, that is the condition for my continuing existence in the Witch’s Mansion, there is no doubt that this is what this person want to say. “Is that so, you are going to do your best?” When Kazuki strongly nodded, Headmaster Amasaki returned the nod with a solemn face. “Then I will give you my recommendation to be a candidate.” “…Eh?” Kazuki stiffened after hearing the unforeseen words. Recommendation he said? No, don’t tell me…. What he said by lessening Kaguya-senpai’s burden…that’s what he meant!? That’s the suitable position!? Me! “Hayashizaki Kazuki, win through this election and gain the seat of the Chief Student Council President. That is the condition for you to continue living in the Witch’s Mansion.” A BasileusKing that gathered all into one, the first step for that… I have to become the Chief Student Council President and govern the reborn academy as one!? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # The face you made when you suddenly realized something with mouth half-open. # The SFX when your face get stuffed into those watermelons. # Japan’s phrase, means made confused. # His title just keep changing here in the raw. # Old man. Category:Light Novel Volume 3